


Sketches From a Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky's low slung jeans, Drawing, Homage Goggles, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-coital napping, Slow Dancing, Snipers, Snipevengers Assemble!, Steve might be big but he's still the little spoon, Steve's awful cardigans, Steve's awful pyjamas, Steve's response to Bucky handfeeding him bacon, Steve's two left feet, Stoic Hero Work With Motorcycle: A Study, When the going gets tough - the tough suit up, a man and his dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Various art for the 2017 edition of the 4 Minute Window Advent Calendar, by Speranza





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952425) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Listen, if the uniforms are very tight, you know. I don't make the rules okay

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168338758114/aaaaah-its-that-4-minute-window-advent-calendar) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snipers on a rooftop!

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168370733754/snipers-on-a-rooftop-for-scenes-from-a-marriage) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Gracie, the high maintenance Golden Retriever, being each other's support dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracie is actually Steve in dog form, I'm pretty sure >.>

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168462835214/steve-and-gracie-comforting-each-other-for-scenes) **


	4. Post-mission action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve seduces Bucky with his dorky pyjamas.

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168476888733/dinners-up-for-scenes-from-a-marriage-hazy-days) **


	5. Lazy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's big now, but he's still the little spoon.

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168499540014/lazy-morning-for-scenes-from-a-marriage-hazy-days) **


	6. A slow turn by the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just wants to pull Bucky close and slow dance for a while.

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/169144665689/a-slow-turn-by-the-christmas-tree-for-scenes-from) **


	7. James, a study in oils, 2017, by Stephen Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was covered in paint (…) he was a picture, and Steve was going to make a painting of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ellesbeesknees and the RBB slack for their feedback and cheering on this one!
> 
> Thank you to Speranza for giving us another wonderful instalment in the 4 Minute Window Advent Calendar. I'm certain I'm not alone in looking forward to it every year ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/169331317834/james-a-study-in-oils-2017-by-stephen-grant) **

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230414) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
